Love Potion #9
by Mishakal
Summary: Team Rocket tries a new attack -- and Ash, Brock, and Misty all get caught up in it. But then it backfires on its users, and everybody's acting like they've gone crazy! Well, crazy for love, that is...
1. Part 1: Jessie the Genius

**Love Potion #9   
By Mishakal**

A/N: All right, here we go! Another crazy story by yours truly! I really like getting reviews, you guys! *sniffle* Everyone's just so nice to me! Anyway, someone commented on the fact that Ash and Misty haven't REALLY gotten together in my stories -- yet. Come on, people, I think it's obvious that they like each other. Ash is just... dense. Don't you worry, he'll come around. Anyway, this story is amusing AND romantic. Plus it's got a few zany antics from Team Rocket -- what more could you want in a story? I like this one even better than "Catch You Today, Kiss You Tomorrow". Oh yeah, and it comes after the other two series. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own Pokemon. This is just an upcoming episode I thought I'd post on fanfiction.net. And if I was that crazy, they wouldn't be letting me go near something like a computer -- I might break it. In short, I don't own the show. I just enjoy making the characters suffer. 

**Part 1: Jessie the Genius**

"Are you sure this is going to work, Jessie?" James scratched his head and looked doubtfully at the bottle she held. "It sounds kind of silly to me." 

"Of course it'll work!" Jessie exalted. "It's a brilliant plan! One whiff of this, and those twerps will be too busy tripping over their own emotions to even notice when we steal that Pikachuu!" She thought for a moment. "Of course, it only works on males... But that'll be more than enough!" 

"Sounds good ta me!" Meowth agreed. 

"All right!" James gave in. "Let's get them!" 

Jessie smiled triumphantly. "I knew you'd see things my way. Come on!" 

* * *

Ash sat up and yawned widely, stretching. "What a great night's sleep," he sighed. "I didn't even wake up once, but..." He made a face. "I had that same dream -- again." 

"Pika!" Pikachuu grinned at him. 

"Yeah, you're right, Pikachuu." Ash grinned back. "It's no big deal. So Misty kisses me. I'll never kiss her back!" 

Pikachuu sighed. "Chuu, Pika pi." 

"It's too nice out to argue today, Pikachuu!" Ash said, getting to his feet and breathing in the fresh air. "Ah! I'll bet I can smell Brock's cooking from here!" 

He stopped, and sniffed again. "Hey, what's that weird smell?" 

"Chuu? Pika pika." 

"You don't smell anything? But how can that be? It's so strong it's making my eyes water!" Ash wiped at his eyes. "What _is_ that?" 

"Ash! Breakfast is ready!" 

At the sound of that voice, Ash's breath caught in his throat. His head spun. _That voice... so beautiful..._ Ash turned, and was struck senseless. "Oh _wow!_" The most beautiful sight he'd ever beheld met his eyes. _Misty... Misty... how could I not see it before? She's the girl of my dreams!_

"Ash!" Misty frowned. "Hurry up! The food will get cold!" 

"Ah... I'm sorry!" Ash knelt in front of Misty, gazing up at her in adoration. "Please don't be mad at me! I'll do anything you want! Oh Misty..." 

"Huh?" Misty blinked. 

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Ash gushed. "Please, please be mine! You're so perfect and wonderful and... everything!" He grabbed her hand and started kissing it repeatedly. 

"Ash?" Misty questioned, in a worried voice. "Are you OK?" 

"I'm fine, now that you're here!" he sighed. 

"Hey Ash! Misty! Breakfast isn't going to eat itself, you know!" Brock glared at them. "Come and -- huh?" He sniffed. "What's that funny smell?" 

Misty sniffed too. "I don't smell anything. What are you talking about, Brock? Brock?" 

The rock pokemon trainer was staring at her with an odd look on his face. "Mi.. sty..." he sighed, eyes glazing over as he stared at her. 

"What's wrong with you, Brock?" Misty looked over at Ash, who still had his wonderstruck eyes focused on her. "Uh... guys? You're starting to scare me..." 

"Pika?" Pikachuu watched in confusion. 

"Briiiii!" Togepi cried happily. 

"Misty, you're so beautiful!" Ash exclaimed, standing to move closer to her. "Please be mine! I can't live without you!" 

Brock leaned in closer, looking dumbstruck. "No, Misty, be _mine!_ I'll do anything for you! I'll do your laundry, cook your food, clean your house..." 

"Er... I don't have a house," Misty reminded him nervously. 

"I'll do better than that!" Ash said earnestly. "I'll fight in your name, I'll give you tons of presents and flowers..." He gazed, lovestruck, into her eyes. "I'll give up being a pokemon trainer -- just for you!" 

"What!?" Misty glanced from Ash to Brock and back again. 

"I love you, Misty!" they both said at the same time. 

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Misty shrieked and pushed them both away. "You've both gone nuts! What's going on?" She faced them, stance fierce. 

"I'm nuts for you!" Ash said dreamily. 

"I'll sell my soul if you want an ice-cream!" Brock added, staring worshipfully at Misty. Both he and Ash moved toward her. 

Misty backed away. "You guys are sick or something, and I don't want to catch it!" she shouted defiantly, pulling out a pokeball. "_Go_ Staryu! Keep them away!" She took off into the woods. 

"Misty, wait!" Ash called. 

"Come back!" Brock added. 

Staryu assumed a fierce position. 

Pikachuu scratched its head. "Pikachuu?" 

"All right, then... Bulbasaur, _go!_" Ash faced down Misty's pokemon. "I'm prepared to win any battle in the name of love!" 

"Me too... go, Vulpix!" Brock released his own pokemon. "Let the battle begin!" 

* * *

Jessie laughed triumphantly. "Just look at those little twerps, running around all confused!" she sneered. "Now's our chance to grab Pikachuu! Let's go!" 

"Right!" James stopped, and blinked. "Uh... Jessie?" 

"What is it, James?" she snapped impatiently. "We've got work to do right now!" 

He sniffed. "Are... you sure you put the lid back on that potion?" His eyes started to roll around. 

"Huh?" Jessie glanced down. "Oh, silly me! But... how come I don't smell anything?" She frowned. "Hmm..." 

There was a strange look on James's face. "Jes.. sie..." he sighed, eyes glazing over. 

"Huh?" She turned. "WAAAAAH!!!" Jessie shrieked and backed away. "Who told you to breathe, you stupid numbskull? You've ruined everything!" 

"I'm so sorry, Jessie!" James fell to his knees, eyes flooding with tears. "Please forgive me! Oh please, please, please..." He grabbed her hands. "Can't I make it up by devoting my entire life to you...?" 

"Ooh, get away!" She yanked away her hands. "Pay attention, James! We're supposed to be stealing Pikachuu -- remember?" 

"But you're so beautiful!" he protested. "I just can't get enough of you!" He stood, still with that odd look in his eyes, and moved toward her. 

Jessie blinked. "Waa -- uh oh!" she squeaked, then screamed and ran. 

"Wait! Jessie, come back! I love you!" James took off after her. 

* * *

"Misty, come back! I love you!" 

Misty cringed behind a tree, watching Brock search for her. Without its trainer and facing two opponents, Staryu hadn't lasted very long. _I hope it's OK... Well, at least I had time to get away!_ she thought thankfully. _Maybe whatever's bothering those two will wear off and..._

"Misty!" 

"YAAGGHH!!!" Misty jumped three feet in the air and turned to run, but Ash grabbed her arm. "Ash! Let me go!" 

"Wait, Misty! I just wanted to give you these!" Ash held out a handful of daisies, freshly plucked. "They're nice, huh? But you're more beautiful than they are!" 

"Oh!" Misty stopped struggling and took the flowers. "Oh Ash!" she sighed, breathing in their scent. Her eyes shone. "That's so sweet! I love them!" she squeaked, happily. 

"I love _you!_" Ash responded, gazing at her. "I'd do anything for you, Misty. Just name it!" 

"Oh wow..." Misty clutched her flowers and stared at Ash's adoring eyes. "That's lovely, Ash!" She smiled, suddenly losing the urge to run away. _I could get used to this..._

* * *

"Huh." Meowth stared at Jessie and James's retreating figures. "Humans. Who can figure 'em out? I guess dis means I'll have to go after Pikachuu myself!" 

"Hmm..." He looked around, walking through the forest. "No sign of Pikachuu... hey, what's dat?" 

"...Pikapi...?" 

"Aha! Dere it is!" Meowth moved forward, then sniffed. "Huh? What's dat funny smell?" 

"Pika?" Pikachuu came into view, searching for Ash. 

Meowth stopped in his tracks. "Pika...chuu..." 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

  


What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Well, I love it! So hah! Anyone want to see the next part? So review! 

The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll have the next part ready! 

C'ya!   
~Mishakal~ 


	2. Part2: Love You, Pikachu

**Love Potion #9   
By Mishakal**

A/N: OK, I need to clear a couple of things up: 

First off, I was given a reasonable request from a reviewer, but I have to say I can't do it. I'm sorry about that, but when I post the first part of a story, I already have a pretty detailed outline that I've worked out for the rest of the story, too, and I'd rather not have to rewrite it. 

Secondly, a few people commented on the fact that Pikachu is a boy. I've never heard it said on the show, so I just always refer to Pikachu as 'it'. Point being, in the story, the potion is _designed_ to only affect human males. It affects Meowth because he is pretty close to a human (well, he talks), but not any of the other pokemon. (hey, why do you think Bulbasaur, Vulpix, and Staryu were unaffected? It's not because I think _they're_ all girls!) Anyway, does that make sense? Good. Now, no more reviews protesting that 'Pikachu is a guy so it's all wrong'. This is a funny story. Let's just be amused, all right? I'm not going to put anything bad in this little 3-part fic, except a few Ash and Misty kisses (hey, I'm allowed!). I do _not_ think Pikachu and Meowth should hook up. (people, the idea makes me GAG!) It's a _joke_. And, plus, it's an essential part of the story, as you'll see in part 3. *takes a deep breath* All right, end rant. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, you guys would be watching this on TV, not reading it on Fanfiction.net. Take that as a hint. 

  


  


**Part 2: Love You, Pikachu**

"Marry me, Misty!" 

"Huh?" Misty blinked, then giggled. "Don't be silly, Ash! We're just kids. We can't get married." 

"Well, then, let's promise to get married as soon as we're old enough!" Ash insisted fervently. "I want you to be mine forever! Please say yes!" He took her hand. 

She smiled. "Well, I'll think about it, Ash. But for now, I'd like you to tell me again just how beautiful you think I am." 

"You're like -- like the setting sun, or a rose in bloom!" Ash gushed, gazing at her as if in a trance. "Even the most beautiful sight in the world could never match your looks! You are perfect, Misty! Just perfect." 

Misty blushed. "Ash, I never knew you were so poetic. Maybe you should become a writer some day." 

"If it's what you want, I'll do it!" Ash declared. "I'd do anything for you, Misty. You're like the sun in my cold, dark world." 

She beamed with pleasure. "That kind of talk deservers... a kiss!" She cupped his chin in her hands. "What do you think, Ash?" 

"Duh... duh... duh..." Ash was incapable of speech. 

Misty smiled, and leaned forward... 

* * *

"Oh, wow..." Meowth's eyes watered, as he stared in reverence. "What a beauty dat is! Pikachu, oh Pikachu, I'd coicle da globe for you!" 

Pikachu looked up. "Chu?" It spotted Meowth, and immediately took on a defensive position. "Pika!" 

"Darling Pikachu!" Meowth cried, striking a pose. "Don't turn away my love! I promise to keep ya safe and foreva watch over ya! Foreva!" 

"Pikachu?" Pikachu scratched its head, confused. 

"_Please_, be mine foreva!" Meowth hugged Pikachu. "I love ya wid all my hoit, Pikachuuuuuuu!" 

Pikachu broke free and started running. "Pikapi!" it called, desperately moving to get away from the crazed cat-type pokemon. "Pika!" 

"Don't go, my love!" Meowth cried, hurrying after it. "I can't live widout ya! Please come back!" 

* * *

"NO, Misty!" Brock zipped in between Ash and Misty, knocking Ash out of the way. "Don't do it! You know it's really me you love!" 

"Ahh..." Misty pouted, irritated. "Mind your own business, Brock!" 

"But Misty!" Brock fell to his knees. "I love you! You're my shining star... my rainbow in a world of fog! Please, don't forsake me!" 

Misty sighed. "Just when things were getting interesting. I guess I'll have to deal with this first!" 

"Misty, don't believe him!" Ash protested. "I love you more than he does!" 

"There's no way he could love you like I do!" Brock countered. 

Misty frowned. "You guys aren't playing some kind of joke on me, _are_ you?" 

"We would never!" Brock and Ash exclaimed at the same time. They looked horrified at the very thought. 

"Mmm... OK, just checking." She looked at them. "So, let me get this straight: you're _both_ in love with me?" 

Ash and Brock nodded, vapid looks of adoration on their faces. 

"Great," Misty muttered, under her breath. "Well, one of you is just going to have to go. I -- " She stopped suddenly, as a thought struck her. "Togepi!" She spun around, and double-checked her backpack to make sure her pokemon was still napping in there. "Brrriiii," a sleepy Togepi trilled reasuringly. _Oh good._

She feined an expression of distress. "Oh, my poor Togepi! Where _can_ it have gone?" She burst into loud, dramatic tears, then peeked out through her fingers to see her friends' reactions. 

"Misty, don't cry!" Ash was at her side in seconds. 

"I'll find Togepi!" Brock vowed, joining him. 

Ash glared. "_I'll_ find it! I love her more!" 

"No, I do!" 

"Boys, boys." Misty came out of her apparent hysterics with near miraculous speed. "Don't fight. Brock, you go find Togepi, and Ash, you stay here to keep me company!" 

"Anything you say, Misty!" they both said at the same time, then glared at each other. 

Brock started to leave, then turned. "Are you sure you don't want Ash to go and me to -- " 

"GO!" 

Brock took off at lightning speed. 

* * *

"Jessie, my love, we can't fight fate! Come away with me and we can live together forever!" 

She did seem inclined to stay -- particularly since he had a death grip on her left ankle. 

"Listen... James..." Jessie grunted, trying to pry him loose. "You're... not yourself! You only... think you want me, but you... really want... Pikachu!" 

James looked confused. "Pikachu? But Jessie, it's you that I love!" 

"No!" Jessie made a frustrated noise. "You don't _love_ anything. We're Team Rocket! We only love money, remember?" 

"Don't be silly, Jessie!" James clung tighter to her boot. "Who needs money if I've got you!" 

Jessie shrieked. "James, you've gone insane! How can you say that?" 

"I just have to gaze at your beauty!" He stared at her with a look of adoration. "And it's easy!" 

"Well, I know I'm gorgeous, but _really!_" Jessie gave a vicious tug, and her foot came free, leaving her boot in James's grip. "Well, it's been fun, James, but..." She took off, running at top speed. "Gotta run!" 

"Wait! Jessie, come back! I love you!" James threw away the boot and followed her. 

* * *

"Kaa-aa-aa!!!" Pikachu ran as fast as it could, trying desperately to escape from the enraptured Meowth. "Pikapi! Pikachu!" 

"Come back, my darling!" Meowth chased after it, eyes alight with love. "You can't fight it! Dis is bigger dan both of us!" 

"Pi pika pika chu!" Pikachu screamed furiously, not even turning around as it continued to run. 

"Aw, don't be like dat! We're meant ta be! Let Meowth take care of ya, Pikachu!" The cat pokemon continued to chase the reluctant object of its affections. "I'll never let ya go! I promise!!!" 

"Piii," Pikachu sighed. Did Meowth _never_ give up? 

TO BE CONTINUED...

  


Well, what do you guys think? Continue? No? Those of you who still have brain cells remaining after reading this story, what did you think? I'd like to get reviews. Even if you think I'm a strange and frightening being who should probably be shot for the good of humanity, I'd like to hear from you. 

Oh yeah, I'm working on the next part. Interested in seeing it sometime soon? REVIEW!!! 

Comments, questions, flames for cooking my breakfast... Come on, if I don't get 'em, I feel so -- so unloved! *sniffle* Pass me a tissue, please... 

Well, c'ya!   
~Mishakal~


	3. Part3: Misty's Man

**Love Potion #9   
By Mishakal**

A/N: *beams* Somebody by the name of Lira, in a review on my last story, offered Ash and Misty pics... YES!!!! I'll take 'em all, please! Here's the email: galaxy_girl34@hotmail.com (send me pictures, send me lots of pictures!!!) I've got a grand total of one, and it's up with my 'Author Profile'. *sigh* I need more! Oh well, anyway, here's the last part to my lil' stroke of genius. I had tons of fun writing this fic... I hope you guys have as much fun reading it! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Now, Digimon, on the other hand... (yeah right, I wish) Anyway, *clears throat* if you sue me, you'll only get my college textbooks. That's where all my money went. 

  


  


**Part 3: Misty's Man**

"Ash," Misty sighed, stretching luxuriously as she reclined back against a rock, "Tell me again how much you'd be willing to do to get my love." 

"I'd do _anything!_" Ash leaned forward from where he knelt beside her, and took her hands. "I'd climb a mountain or swim an ocean, or -- or even give up pokemon training!" He looked at her earnestly. 

"I'd never make you do that, Ash!" Misty assured him hastily. "Pokemon training is something you love! You know I'd never take that from you." 

Ash's eyes flooded. "Oh wow, you're so good to me, Misty! You're the nicest person I know! I'd do anything to make you mine!" 

"I know." Misty smiled. "But don't worry about that for now." She sat up. "I don't need you to do anything for me -- yet." 

"Misty..." Ash gazed adoringly into her eyes. "You're the most perfect human being I've ever been lucky enough to know!" He kissed her hand. 

Misty sighed, sounding frustrated. "Ash Ketchum, you stop that! You're just trying to butter me up!" She grinned. "And it's working just fine." She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him in close to press her lips to his. 

"There!" she said, after a while, releasing him. "Better than just my hand, hmm?" 

"Uh... huh..." Ash fell forward into her arms, a dreamy look on his face. Misty giggled. 

"AAIIEE!!! Let go of me this instant!" A shrill voice interrupted them. Misty stood quickly, dumping Ash face-first into the dirt. 

"What was that?" She looked around. 

An instant later, a familiar white-garbed female with bright red hair darted past her and crouched behind the rock, breathing heavily. "Did I lose him?" She peered out. 

"Jessie!" Misty blinked. "What are _you_ doing here?" 

"Listen, girly," Jessie growled. "We may be on opposite sides, but I'll bet we've got similar problems at the moment! So just lay off! Got it?" 

Misty frowned. "Well, there's no need to be snippy about it! What's the pro -- " 

"Jes-sie! Where are you? Oh, Jeeeeee-ssiiiiieee!!!!" 

"Eep!" Jessie ducked back behind the rock. "Don't let him know I'm here!" 

"But why?" Misty was confused. "I thought you and James were partners. Why would you be hiding from him?" 

Jessie made a frustrated noise. "If you _must_ know, he inhaled a love potion, and now he's obsessed with me! Not that I blame him, of course." She smiled into her mirror. "I _am_ beautiful, after all." 

"Modest, too," Misty muttered. 

"Well, nobody's as beautiful as you are, Misty!" Ash got to his feet and grabbed her hands. "Not even close." 

"Oh, give me a break, twerp!" Jessie began. "She doesn't even come close to -- " 

"Jessie!" James's face appeared from behind the rock. "There you are!" 

Jessie shrieked and took off, with James in close pursuit. "Wait, Jessie!" he called. "Come back!" 

Misty watched them, blinking in astonishment. "Love potion... Wait! I get it!" She snapped her fingers. "That's what happened to Ash and Brock! They must have breathed in some of that love potion!" She frowned. "I hope there's a cure." 

Ash kissed her hand again. "Wait here, Misty! I'll pick some more flowers for you!" He hurried into the forest, and returned a few minutes later with another handful of daisies. "For you!" he said proudly. 

Misty smiled happily. _On second thought, maybe we don't need a cure!_

* * *

"Gotcha!" Meowth threw his arms around Pikachu. Now you're mine! All mine!" He laughed crazily. "Oh, beautiful Pikachu, you're neva gettin' away!" 

"Pika!" Pikachu struggled. Electrical sparks were starting to form all over its body. 

"Togepi!" Brock called, nearby. He heard Meowth and Pikachu fighting, and headed over that way. "Where are you, Togepi?" He started muttering, under his breath. "I gotta find it quick, or Ash will move in on Misty!" At the thought, he started moving faster. "Togepi!" 

"James, get away!" Jessie shrieked. "You're not really in love with me! You just think you are!" 

"How could I not love you?" James cried, chasing her with a crazed look in his eyes. "You're perfect! Oh, Jessie, be mine forever!" 

"No way!" Jessie put on an extra burst of speed, but something caught on her foot. "Meowth! You idiot!" James couldn't stop fast enought, and so both of them crashed down, on top of their feline counterpart. 

"Togepi... whoa!" Brock fell over the pile of Team Rocket plus Pikachu. "Hey, what...?" 

"Get off, you twits!" Meowth shrieked. "You'll hoit Pikachu!" 

But Pikachu had had enough. "PI... KA... CHUUUUUUUU!!!" It cried, and everyone was caught up in an enormous thunder shock. 

* * *

"Want to pour me another cup of tea?" Misty ordered lazily, crossing her legs comfortably. "When you're finished re-heating my breakfast, of course." 

"Anything for you!" Ash hurried over and handed her a plate of Brock's cooking. "Is everything OK? I can do it over if you don't like it..." 

"No, that's fine, Ash." Misty smiled, watching Ash pour her tea. He brought it over and settled down to gaze adoringly at her as she ate. "Uh, Ash... aren't you going to eat?" 

"I'm not that hungry." Ash's eyes never left her. 

"That doesn't sound like you at all, Ash," Misty said, setting down her fork. "You have to eat, you know." 

"OK, Misty." Ash got up to get himself some food. "I wouldn't want to worry you." 

"Good." Misty smiled, satisfied, and went back to eating. 

* * *

"Uhh..." Brock sat up groggily, pulling himself free of the jumble of arms and legs that was Team Rocket. Pikachu was already free and smiled at him, looking placated. 

"What... happened?" Brock looked at the pile. "What's Team Rocket doing here, Pikachu?" He put a hand to his head. "The last thing I remember is cooking breakfast..." 

"Chu pika pika!" Pikachu glared at Meowth. "Pikachu!" 

"What hit me?" Meowth mumbled. 

"I don't know," James replied, sounding almost ill. "Weren't we going to give those twerps a love potion?" 

"You dolt!" Jessie hit him. "_You_ inhaled some of that potion! And because of you, my brilliant plan failed!" 

"Oh..." James and Meowth just lay there, immobile. 

"Love potion?" Brock looked at Pikachu, and some of his memories returned. "So _that's_ why Ash and I were acting so funny! A love potion!" He smiled at Ash's pokemon. "Your thunder shock must've wore it off, Pikachu." 

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily. 

"We've got to get back to Ash and Misty and tell them!" Brock said, turning to run back the way he'd come. Pikachu followed, leaving Team Rocket behind to pick themselves up. 

* * *

"Ash?" Misty stood, and smiled at her friend, who was washing their breakfast dishes. "Come here for a second." 

"Huh? I'm washi -- oh." He noticed Misty's suggestive smile, and felt his face heat. "Uh... heh heh heh." He tugged at his collar and hurried up to where she waited. 

"Good for you, coming up here so quickly!" Misty's smile widened. "That deserves a reward." She pulled his face closer and kissed him sweetly. Ash felt like he was floating. 

"Hey Misty! Ash!" 

Misty broke the kiss off and sighed. "What is it _now_, Brock?" Ash melted in her arms. 

"Misty, I figured it out!" Brock announced, stopping beside her. "Ash and I inhaled a love potion. But Pikachu's thunder shock can cure it!" 

"Kaa!" Pikachu nodded, looking proud of itself. 

Misty pouted, and looked down at the nearly-comatose Ash that she still held in her arms. "But..." 

"But what?" Brock frowned. "Don't you want us to cure Ash?" 

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess so, but still..." 

"Misty," Brock said reasonably. "Wouldn't it be better if he fell for you on his _own_, not because he smelled something funny in the air?" 

Her shoulders sagged. "Oh, all right." Releasing Ash, she let him fall to a heap on ground. "I guess it was fun for a while, but I wouldn't want him to stay like that forever." She suddenly grinned at Brock. "Just one last thing, though." 

"What's that?" Brock asked curiously. 

Misty pulled something out of her bag and held it up. Brock stared for a minute, then burst out laughing. 

* * 

"YIIIII!!!" Ash crashed to the ground, twitching with the aftereffects of the thunder shock. "Waaaa..." 

Misty and Brock crouched over him. "How are you feeling, Ash?" Brock asked. 

"Horrible," Ash moaned. "Uhh... what happened?" He struggled into a sitting position. 

Brock grinned. "Oh, not much. You just inhaled a love potion and feel in love with Misty," he explained, almost casually. 

"I... _WHAT!?_" 

"Ahem!" Misty cleared her throat, and smiled sweetly, holding out her mini tape recorder. "Care to have a little proof that Brock's telling the truth?" She pressed the 'PLAY' button. 

*squawk* "Ash, how beautiful do you think I am?" *click* "You're like a rose in a field of dandylions, Misty! No one else could possibly be as perfect as you. You're the sun in my world of darkness! I love you, Misty; I'd do anything for you!" 

Misty pressed 'STOP' and grinned at the horrified Ash. "Well, what do you think?" 

"Was that... me?" Ash looked ready to pass out. "I-It can't be... I... don't believe it!" He blinked, as some faint memories started to come back to him. "Oh _no!_" 

"Remember now?" Misty was obviously enjoying herself. "Did you know that you proposed marriage to me, Ash?" She smiled sweetly at him. "It was awfully nice of you, but I don't really think we're ready for it, do you?" 

Brock laughed. 

Ash fainted. 

Misty looked at his comatose form with mock astonishment. "Gee, do you think it was something I said?" 

* * *

"Jessie, I said I was sorry!" James looked over at Meowth. "Why won't she talk to me?" 

"Women!" Meowth said, shrugging. "Who can figure 'em out?" 

"_You_ didn't do so well yourself, Meowth!" Jessie snapped, whirling to glare at him. "Falling in love with _Pikachu?_ That was just brilliant, wasn't it?" She harrumphed and turned away, arms crossed over her chest. 

"No dumber dan James," Meowth muttered. "Fallin' in love wid _you!_" He recieved, in response, a kick that sent him flying halfway across the field. "WA-AA-AA...!" 

"Jessie, what will it take to make you forgive me?" 

"Hmph!" Jessie turned her back on him. 

James scratched his head and echoed Meowth's earlier statement. "Women!" 

* * *

Misty sat on a rock, staring at the stream below her. "It's nice, isn't it, Togepi?" she asked her little pokemon, sadly. "Oh, look -- daisies!" She picked one, then sighed, staring at it. "I know, I couldn't just leave Ash like that, but it _was_ nice, while it lasted." Togepi trilled happily. 

"Misty?" Ash climbed up and sat next to her. "How come you're out here all by yourself? Are you upset because of what happened?" 

"Huh?" Misty glanced over at him. "What do you mean, Ash?" 

"Well... You know, you don't have to think we won't care about you any more just because we're not in love with you now," Ash told her, a half-smile spreading on one side of his face. "I care about you a lot, Misty." 

Misty looked at his face, and was comforted by the sincerity she saw there. "Thank you, Ash." 

Ash stood up. "You know, being in love wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll do it again some day, when I'm a lot older and a Pokemon Master." 

Misty watched him walk away, then gazed down at the daisy in her hand and smiled. "Some day... I'll be waiting, Ash." 

Then she dropped the daisy into the water and rose to join the others. 

THE END

  
Hah! Done! *relieved sigh* Well, I really like this story... don't ask me why. I think it's the best one I've written so far. What do you guys think? Come on, review and tell me! Please? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 

Anyway, I'm out of ideas completely. *scratches head* Well, I've been reading Pokemon Adventures -- you know, the comics -- and I LOVE the artwork! *grin* Right now I've got to catch up on some stuff I've been saying I'll do for a long time -- like that second Digimon web site... Ah, never mind. Anyway, if you've got a request or anything like that, email to galaxy_girl34@hotmail.com 

C'ya!   
~Mishakal~ 


End file.
